


Freddie, Though

by maggs689



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggs689/pseuds/maggs689
Summary: Auston thinks a lot of things, but he's usually wrong.





	Freddie, Though

Auston was the most fashionable member of the Leafs. He practically started the trend of wearing his suit pants cut short to the ankle and Italian loafers with no socks. His suits were made of expensive fabrics cut by a pricey French tailor. And yeah, maybe the patterns were too loud and maybe his expensive watch was too flashy, but Auston was the only guy to show up at the Leafs mid-summer barbeque wearing a crop top so he was used to taking risks.

Freddie, though. Freddie strode into the arena looking like the most powerful businessman in the world. His double-breasted suits were obviously made to his exact specifications. But to the untrained eye, to those that didn’t know that he was fit three times by a Savile Row tailor and paid thousands of dollars for each, he simply looked elegant. The fabric, a deep subtle navy, draped over his broad shoulders and clung gently to his thighs and the hammered gold of his watch shone dully around his broad wrist. Auston could only stare at Freddie as Freddie strode by, leveling Auston with his icy goalie stare.

***

Auston had the best body of all of his teammates. He had always had a broad chest but in recent years he had put on 20 pounds of lean muscle in his upper body. His core was the strongest it had ever been - he had a 10-pack, for crying out loud - and his shoulders and arms were sculpted. His best feature was his lower body. His thighs were thick and strong and his glutes were rock hard. He ate only lean protein and complex carbs. It was only a matter of time before the ESPN Body Issue came calling.

Freddie, though. Freddie was always wearing 50 pounds of goalie equipment so you couldn’t see the contours of his body. But under that giant jersey and the pads, Freddie’s chest was wide and his pecs were defined and covered with soft ginger hair. His back was broad like a wall and he had a scattering of small freckles on his shoulders. His waist nipped in and his stomach was flat and taut as he wrapped his towel around his waist after his post-game shower. Auston couldn’t help but stare at the tight mass of Freddie’s butt under the towel as Freddie stood at his stall, hip cocked to the left. Freddie turned and caught Auston’s eye. Auston didn’t look away as Freddie whipped off the towel and dragged it down his thick, solid thighs.

***

Auston was proud of his condo in Toronto. He bought it when he signed his entry-level contract. He hired a fancy interior designer who sold him on the modern decor and all of the fancy tech details - the fridge talked to him! - and he liked to have people over to show it off. All of the surfaces were glass or shiny metal, a cold, clean look that Auston thought had to be the best. Sure, when he came home after a road trip and the condo was empty, the sound of his footsteps ricocheting between the industrial flooring and the lofted ceiling made Auston feel a little lonely. But the views out of the huge windows across Toronto’s skyline and the lake were worth the price of the place. All the guys on the team agreed.

Freddie, though. Freddie lived in what looked like an elf’s cottage outside of Toronto, which Auston didn’t understand because why would Freddie want to live in the woods all by himself? The inside of the house, though, was light and airy with natural wood and lots of golden afternoon light pouring in through the windows. The couch was made of soft brown leather that enveloped Auston and sank gently as Freddie slid close next to him. Now that Auston thought about it, the warm, calm quiet of the place was like just like Freddie. _I could get used to this place_ , Auston thought absently as Freddie pulled him closer.

***

Auston was good at sex. He had girlfriends before the NHL and a lot more fuck buddies since, and he could make them all scream. He could do the most athletic positions, like holding a girl up while he fucked her against the wall of the shower. They always seemed impressed by that. He had even hooked up with a few guys - the first one because this girl he met from Snapchat talked him into a threesome with a bi guy she knew - and they always went crazy over the things Auston learned to do with his tongue. And yeah, he was 21, but it had to be impressive how Auston could get hard again right away, over and over and over.

Freddie though. Freddie could make Auston come harder than Auston thought was possible. Freddie’s hands were big and soft but when they closed around Auston’s cock, Auston found it hard to breathe. Freddie wasn’t trying to show off. He laid Auston out, kissed him deeply without hurrying, and slid into him so slowly that Auston though he would explode. Even when Freddie’s look darkened, when his breath started to come faster and he held Auston’s wrists together tightly over his head, Auston knew that Freddie would always take care of him. All it took was Freddie’s big arms around him and his mouth close to Auston’s ear. Freddie, panting and voice gruff after his orgasm, whispering _I love you Aus I love you_.


End file.
